New Students, More Fights
by catyscitty
Summary: This takes place during the Goblet of fire and the hitman reborn crew are about to show the wizarding world what they got and that they should never underestimate the mafia even with Tsuna as the boss. FemTsuna even though it would be more interesting with him as a boy
1. Chapter 1

-Hogwarts Great Hall—

"Harry! Hey Harry!" I looked up and saw Hermione running towards me and dragging Ron along with her. Her normally calm face was excited as she reached me and started talking.

"Have you heard about the new transfer student's we are getting today they are from the Vongola Academia which is one of the most prestigious schools for studying magic, apparently their magic is special and they do not use wands at all"

Ron looked skeptical "Come on Hermione don't tell me you believe that useless rubbish it's not possible to cast spells without a wand unless you are very strong"

I agreed but she got mad and stormed off huffily while saying "Fine! But when they get here don't blame me for not knowing what's going on"

Ron like usual looked confused. "What's her problem mate" I seriously had to review my friend list if he really didn't get it.

"Well I don't know maybe the fact that you called her stupid and made fun of her had something to do with it" Ron really looked surprised _man I really have to find some new friends_.

"But really everyone knows that only very strong wizards can cast spells without wands and the people that are transferring are all about our age they can't possibly be able to do magic that advanced it would be impossible"

I was surprised that he knew this much maybe he wasn't a complete idiot after all. Ron seeing my look looked sheepish as he said "well you know my dad's in the Ministry right, well Fred and George wanted to know what was going on since he has been getting home latter then usual and they being the twins wanted to know what was going on. They heard him talking about an event going on at the school this year and those three different schools are going to come to compete against us and the transfer students are going to participate in it as well, apparently they got special permission to enter even though they are supposedly to young and they only got the info because of Charlie since he is going to help out with something"

"Really what's the event called anyway" I asked.

"It's called the Triwizard tournament but this year they added a new school but they decided not to change the name and the tournament will not chose the champions until Halloween"

I wondered how he knew this much when a question popped into my head "Hey if this tournament doesn't start until Halloween then why are they arriving tonight" to my surprise he had an answer to that as well

"Well this school is special so they wanted to see how other schools do magic so they will not be so surprised when one of them has to take a task and not know something that we take for granted also they will be sorted into houses but they will have their own dorm but can also go to their house dorm if they wish".

I thought this was weird but then Dumbledore probably went along with it so I shouldn't worry. "So do you know how many students are coming" I asked. Ron nodded but also looked confused

"I heard that the other schools will bring twenty or more but the Vongola Academia who are arriving tonight will only bring eight candidates along with the headmaster and two others". This seemed odd why bring only eight when you could bring more apparently Ron knew what I was thinking because he answered with

"Well I heard this rumor but in the Vongola Academia only one person is enough to take down the whole school. I don't know if it's true or not though" This was getting weirder by the minute there was just no way that one kid could take on the whole school it was just not possible. Ron must have seen my disbelief because he added "that's why it's called a rumor" I wondered if it could be true and if it was why they had not destroyed Voldemort. Well I guess I would learn about this tonight but first I had to get to my potions class I just knew Snape would kill me if I was late.


	2. Chapter 2

-Vongola Headquarters-

3 weeks ago

"What did you say" I yelled. Reborn had to be kidding this was just a test to see how gullible I was, yes that's it, and it could not possibly be real.

"Dame Tsuna this is not a test there really are wizards now listen or I'll shoot you" he said. Leon then turned into a gun to prove he was not kidding. But what he said cannot be true but then again this was Reborn if he said so no matter how impossible the world would bend to his will.

Oh this was just great I mean dying will flames, traveling through time, and vicious battles were not enough now wizards and witches were involved this was just my luck.

"Anyway Dame Tsuna you and your guardians will be going to Hogwarts a school in Scotland for a year so you can learn their type of magic as well as compete in the Triwizard tournament just so you know if you fail you will need to triple your current training methods"

"Wa but Reborn I don't know what the Triwizard tournament is let alone how to win against it" Reborn smirked and I just knew that I would be suffering a lot this year. I might as well start writing my will. Now who should I leave Vongola to it needed to be someone that I really hated. Now that I thought of it no one deserves to be destroyed like this.

"It is a competition between the champions of three schools but this year the Vongola 10th generation will also compete" I wanted to ask how we could compete when we were not part of a school and also had no magic. Reborn like always read my mind.

"We are technically a part of Vongola Academia an Italian magic school and with me teaching you about dying will which is also considered a type of magic so we have that covered you can also use other types of magic but dying will flames will come easier to you because it is in your blood and thereby comes to you naturally" Reborn then got a serious look on his face which was never good for me.

"I want you to learn this type of magic so you and your guardians will go to Hogwarts and learn or die trying" I didn't even try to say no if Reborn said to go you would go not matter what because death was a better option than getting Reborn mad.

I stood and said "I'll start packing but can you tell Hibari and Mukuro to come if I tell them they will either try to molest me or kill me"

Reborn smirked but nodded at the statement and I went to tell the rest of my guardians what was going on. Man why was I born with the blood of Primo. I was a girl for crying out loud I did not want to be Decima but I could not abandon my friends and family. I guess I would just have to make the best of it or at least hope that I make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tenth they can't think we can stay in this pigsty. It's a complete mess and not good enough for you let's get Reborn to bring the mansion then we can stay in our own rooms" said Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun we are trying to look normal not like spoiled brats besides the mansions to big it couldn't fit here" said Tsuna

"Ma ma Gokudera I think it looks cool" said Yamamoto

"Shut up baseball idiot the Tenth deserves the best besides she's a girl" said Gokudera

"But this castle is EXTREME octopus head" said Ryohei

"What did you say turf top" said Gokudera

"Come on guys stop fighting we need to go in" said Tsuna

"Well if the Tenth says so" said Gokudera

"Lambo-sama agrees with octopus head this place is a dump we should have brought the mansion"

"What did you say stupid cow" said Gokudera

"kufufufu come Chome you must be cold and I don't want you to catch idiocy or a cold" said Mukuro

"Yes Mukuro-sama" Chrome replied heading towards the door. Just then the door opened and an old woman stood there dressed in robes and a pointy hat

"I am professor Mcgonagall I assume you are the transfer students from Vongola Academia"

I stood and answered "Yes I am Tsuna Sawada the boy with silver hair is Hayato Gokudera, the guy with black hair and is always smiling is Takeshi Yamamoto, the lazy guy with an afro is Lambo Bovino, the guy with a crew cut is Ryohei Sasagawa, the guy standing as far away as he can is Kyoya Hibari, the last two with pineapple hair well the girl is Chrome Dukuro and the boy is Mukuro Rokudo. We are missing three people but they will arrive tomorrow"

"Very well follow me you will be sorted into a house the four being Gryfindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Ravenclaw for the geniuses. You will do most things with your house including eating, sleeping, and taking classes together. Also as you are all different ages you might have different classes"

We stepped into the hall and felt everyone's attention switch to us. This was going to be troublesome I thought as we took a few steeps foreword but there was no turning back now, well unless I wanted to get shot that is.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hogwarts (present)-

Everyone looked up when the new students stepped in there where six boys and two girls. The boys where handsome they looked like they were models and the girls could be compared to Veela's. The transfers seemed like a tight knit group since the girls where in the middle and it was obvious that they were being protected from the stares the guys were giving them. The only boy's that weren't staring where known gay's and they were staring at the new guys instead.

Most guys snapped out of it as one of the girls stepped forward and bowed to the teachers and was followed by the others. I was really surprised when all the teachers stood and bowed back even Professor Snape got up and bowed to them.

"It is good to meet you Tsunayoshi Sawada or should I say Vongola 10th generation boss and sky guardian, Hayato Gokudera storm guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto rain guardian, Lambo Bovino lightning guardian, Ryohei Sasegawa sun guardian, Kyoya Hibari cloud guardian, Chrome Dukuro and Mukuro Rokudo mist guardians" said the Headmaster.

"It is an honor to meet you Dumbledore-san but you can refer to me as Tsuna and we are ready to be sorted, also our magic is wandless so none of us have wands is this fine with you?" said the girl in a calm voice that sounded like a song.

I really didn't know what to do the one that answered who I now knew was named Tsuna, was the smallest girl and looked to delicate to be able to do anything but she was obviously in charge of the group and I wanted to know why especially since it seemed as if they could all use wandless magic like Hermine had said. I looked up and saw Dumbledore nod at them.

Then Professor Mcgonagall placed the chair and sorting hat down in the middle of the great hall and took out a paper and started calling out names.

"Bovino, Lambo first year" a boy that looked like he was seven and had an afro stepped up and Tsuna placed him on the chair and also placed the hat on his head. (Hmm you are an idiot and also a complete coward not to mention spoiled but you are also loyal beyond compare and will do anything for your family and this gives you more courage than anyone I have ever met what do you think).

(I don't care as long as I can stay with Tsuchan)

(Really from what I can see in your mind she will soon be with you.)

"Gryfindor" the hat shouted out.

What surprised everyone was when Lambo got up but stayed with the rest of the group.

"Dukuro, Chrome third year" the girl with purple hair shaped like a pineapple and an eye patch stepped up looking nerves she looked back at a boy that looked like her twin and when he smiled she relaxed as the hat was put on her head. (Hm you are cunning but surprisingly loyal, you would do anything for Mukuro as you call him even if he abandoned you. Why?)

(He saved me from myself before him I was alone now I not only have him but also the rest of the family. This is why I will do anything for him)

(Well if you are sure better be in)

"Slytherin"

She also walked back to the others by then it seemed normal that these people will stick together and no one was going to stand in their way after all Dumbledore was not doing anything so it must be fine.

"Gokudera, Hayato fourth year" A boy with silver hair and green eyes that could rival Harry's steped foreward with a scowl on his face. He did not look happy.(Ah quite a genius we have here now where should I put you)

(If you know whats good for you, you'll put me with the tenth otherwise I will blow you up)

(Now, now you cannot go with her everywhere besides you would do better in)

"Ravenclaw"

If it was possible the boy looked even madder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cylinders that looked like dynamite Hey wait that was dynamite Just as I was about to scream the other girl that Dumbledor called Tsuna came up to him and whispered in his ears. Whatever she said it calmed him down and he went to stand next to the others.

"Sawada, Tsuna fourth year" the girl that looked to be the leader steeped up to the chair and as the hat was placed on her head I could swear that the hat smiled.(My, my you are from the Vongola familia are you not they are the only people that I cannot read but if I cannot read you then I cannot sort you)

(It is fine Hat san my ancestors will tell you what kind of person I am) After that the Hat seemed to find himself in a room he had never seen before. It was very dark but had a big oval table in the center and around it stood nine people.

"Who are you to judge our descendant asked the one in the front. He looked like a boy version of Tsuna with blond hair and blue eyes and was obviously in charge."

"I am the sorting hat I need to see her mind to decide what house she belongs to."

"I am sure she belongs in Gryfindor take my word for it as a former student you do remember me after all"

"Yes Giotto I should have known with one of your family"

"Gryfindor" the hat shouted and was suddenly back in the castle. No one else noticed anything wrong.

"Yamamoto, Takeshi" a boy with dark hair and eyes steeped up. He had a bamboo sword strapped to his back and was smiling like a permanent mark on his face. (My, my you are very loyal and not much else all you tink of is baseball and your friends)

(Is that wrong?)

(Well no and it makes it easier for me to sort you)

"Hufflepuff"

"Hibari, Kyoya fifth year" another boy with black hair and eye's but this one radiated danger. He looked like he wanted to leave as soon as possible.(Ah you have a very intense organization and are very intelligent)

(Hn)

(Fine I will put you in)

"Ravenclaw"

"Rukudo, Mukuro fifth year" the boy with pineapple shaped hair stepped up. He grinned at the girl with the same hairstyle as him and the girl looked relieved. (My you are quite sadistic to everyone you meet but you are aso very cunning and you have so much ambition. I know just where to put you)

(Nufufu it better be with my dear Nagi or you will be in hell for a very long time)

(No need to worry you would be best in)

"Slytherin"

"Sasagawa, Ryohei fifth year" a boy with crew cut gray hair stepped up and yelled "EXTREME" as the hat was put on him. (Hm you are very loud and brash you would do well in Gryfindor)

(Really that is EXTREME hat)

(Yes but you are also very loyal and you try to get along with everyone better be)

"Hufflepuff"

With that the sorting ended.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I would like to make a not that they are in Scotland so it is not strange for them to be called by their first names like it would be in Japan. By the way this is in Harry's point of view but will switch latter to Tsuna's. Well hope you like it

All of the transfer students separated then to go to their different tables. Hayato and Kyoya in Ravenclaw, Takeshi and Ryohei in Hufflepuff, Mukuro and Chrome in Slytherin, and Tsuna and Lambo in Gryfindor. I found it strange that they got split evenly and that even though they were obliviously different they all seemed to look at each other as family even Kyoya and Mukuro the ones that seemed to not want to be near the others.

Tsuna and Lambo happened to sit near me and I couldn't help listening in on their conversation. "Tsu-chan when can we leave I want to go with the others." The girl looked at him with clear disappointment in her eyes.

"Now Lambo that's a rude thing to say we will stay here with our house until the headmaster dismisses us then we can go to our common room"

He looked even more annoyed at that "We don't have to stay with these people do we" he said while looking around the table. As I looked around other Gryfindors where getting mad at his comment's especially Ron who looked ready to explode. Tsuna shook her head which surprised me if they were not going to stay with us where they going to stay.

"Lambo don't say such rude things and if you had listened earlier you would know that we are sharing a common room with the others. Besides do you think it would be a good idea to leave Hibari-san and Mukuro alone they would destroy their houses" Lambo looked like he agreed with her but didn't mind it a bit.

This is when Dumbledore stood to give his speech. "Welcome everyone new faces and old this year our school will be participating in the Triwizard Tournament only people there will be an age limit and it will start on Halloween. As you have seen the transfer students will also be competing for their school but they wanted to know more about our kind of magic so they came earlier to learn more. Now that is all you can go to bed."

Just then the doors banged open and in came a man with a glass eye that was spinning around like crazy. It was so noticeable that no one noticed anything but the eye. Then Dumbledore started to speak again. "This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody"

With that people started to move again all heading to their dorm. I looked and saw the transfers gathering together again and then heading up towards a place I did not recognize. Oh well I could ask them latter.

Tsuna looked around at the room she was sharing with Chrome. Last night she had not had a chance to look at it very well since she had been very tired but now she had a chance. There were two 4 poster beds separated by a big oak desk. Their trunks where at the foot of their beds but there were also wardrobes near a bookcase by the window.

All in all it did not bother so she went and got ready knowing that she had to get up early to meet with the rest of their group that would be arriving today. She went and woke up the rest of her guardians. Hibari had already left so there were no fights between him and Mukuro but she still had to deal with the rest of the family

Sometimes she wondered how she ended up with her rowdy guardians but she wouldn't change them for the world they were her family after all. When they were already it was already 7 a.m. and most of them where to sleepy to cause a ruckus. When they entered the Great Hall they were met with the last three people of their group.

One was Vongola Nono or Timoteo the current head of the Vongola familia. The second was Xanxus Timoteo's adopted son and the leader of the assassination group Varia. Lastly was the sun Arcobaleno Reborn Tsuna's home teacher and the person that made sure she always completed her duties. Tsuna knew that now that they were all here chaos would come after all they were the Vongola Decimo Familia and chaos always followed them like a love sick puppy.


End file.
